casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Objectum Sexual
"Objectum Sexual" is the 964th episode of ''Casualty ''and the third episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "A Child's Heart - Part Two" and followed by "Cradle to the Grave". This episode saw Louise start her first day as a nurse in the ED, after working there as a receptionist since the beginning of series 27. It is also the first Louise centric episode; her next centric episode would air over three years later. It was directed by Claire Winyard and written by Jeff Povey. Synopsis Its Louise's first day as a nurse but it doesn’t go too smoothly, Her scrubs are too big for a start. Robyn is Louise's mentor. When Robyn asks her to help treat a little boy, Louise isn't the nicest. Louise is in resus but when she stares into space Zoe asks her to leave. Louise hasn't been up to much all day but when a groom gets progressively worse she manages to help him out. It is a couples wedding day but when the groom goes missing things take a turn for the worst. The Groom is handcuffed inside an old building when its being knocked down, he cries for help but no one can hear him. It's not until a woman is knocked over outside that they stop the work and hear his cries for help. Dixie is first on the scene shortly followed by Iain. They bring them into the ED. When the groom's best man comes into the ED looking for him he collapses. The bride believes that the best man hand cuffed the groom in the building to stop them from getting married but it turns out her father had the key. The best man is discharged as dehydrated and the groom has to go up to cardiology. Angeline was hit by one of the work vehicles. She was trying to keep the building from being knocked down when she was hit and later admits to Cal and Lofty that they are in love and that she is in a relationship with a building. Cal calls Psych on her because she is in love with the building but Lofty isn't sure. He convinces her that she should let the condemned building go but instead she falls in love with the hospital. Robyn gives Zoe a talking to after what happened before the wedding and tells her to stay away from Max. Zoe asks Max why he hasn't told anyone but Robyn what happened and he says that he just wants them both to move on. Iain isn't having a good day. The ambulance stops mid way to the scene and when they make it there an angry clamper tries to clamp the ambulance he isn't having any of it and takes it from him. But when he slams the ambulance doors the man falls backwards and hits his head on the floor. The man is brought in by Dixie, He tells them that Iain pushed him and insists that he attacked him. He has a blood clotting condition and he has to inject every couple of days but hasn't done it in weeks. Rita tells Robyn to keep the patient happy but when she takes one of Noel's action figures and gives it to him he gets on to them and fights even harder against Iain. Rita goes to talk to Iain about it but he refuses to apologise. Rita tells the patient that actually clamping on private property is illegal and that if he wants to complain then they can call the police and he drops it. Reception The episode gained 5.74 million viewers, a decrease from the previous week.